


Words

by didhejusthissatme



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Dark Side, M/M, Robot Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didhejusthissatme/pseuds/didhejusthissatme
Summary: This is for @askdarksidelogan‘s DTIY (or Write This in Your Style) challenge. If you are not familiar with this blog, go check them out on Tumblr. It's an au where Logan is a dark side and a robot. He represents rage. The prompt was:“Close your eyes,” Deceit whispered sweetly before cupping his hands over Logan’s eyes, “What do you see?”Logan wished he could respond with something mystical such as a foggy forest or all of the dark sides together and happy.But it wasn’t…“Nothing.”
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Words

All day Logan had been peering into his microscope or measuring different chemicals, hunched over the piles of paper’s littering his desk. The lab side of his room was littered with unfinished projects, a stark contrast from its state when he was Logic. While Logic’s room was meticulously organized and, well, logical, the robot’s room was the opposite. It was more chaotic, filled with posters and experiments and all the things Logan liked.

Logan heard his door open and directed his smile towards the intruder. It was none other than Deceit.

“Hey Logan, you’ve been in your room for a while now. Have you remembered to eat anything?”

Logan ran the events of the previous day through his head to find he had not. He voiced this. 

“But that’s fine,” he added when he saw Janus’s look of concern. “I do not require sustenance. Unless,” Logan mused, “you were to have some Crofter’s? I’d be willing to run another experiment.“

Deceit blushed at the comment, remembering his and Logan’s previous experiment.

"But aren’t you able to just imagine some for yourself? You are in your own room.”

A side’s room was where they were at their maximum power. Their own little corner of the Mindspace, where they had a little creative control over reality. (Unless they were Remus or Roman, then they had more than a little).

“I suppose I could try,” Logan said, but he sounded about as confident as he felt.

“Close your eyes, Logan. Picture it in your mind.”

Logan smiled at him blankly for a beat before Janus caught on. Logan didn’t have eyelids.

“Oh! I’m sorry doll.”

Dee stepped closer to Logan. Rage felt the other side approach behind him from where he sat his desk, registering the snake’s breath against his neck. His receptors registered it as warm, but Logan thought that back when he was Logic, it would have felt ticklish. Physical contact was certainly not a sensation he missed.

“Close your eyes,” Deceit whispered sweetly before cupping his hands over Logan’s eyes, “what do you see?”

Logan wish he could respond with something mystical such as a foggy forest or all the dark sides together and happy. Or just the jar of Crofter’s, sharp in his mind’s eyes. 

But it wasn’t…

“Nothing.”

As Logan stared into the blackness caused by Janus’s gloved hands, he felt something twinge inside him, an emotion he was getting used to classifying:

Frustration.

By now, Logan was more familiar with his emotions. He wasn’t afraid to smile, or cry, laugh or yell. In a way, he felt more alive when he was a robot. A part of him knew that was illogical, but wasn’t that the thrill of it? Logan had shed his humanity to let his emotions free.

“You can take your hands off now,” Logan reminded Deceit as he turned to face him. “I already told you I can’t ‘see’ anything.”

“Hmm,” the snake muttered, and when he opened his mouth to say more, Logan cut him off.

“I can shut off my visual receptors, removing any distracting stimuli so I can focus on my imagination.”

Deceit nodded. That was the last thing Logan saw before he shut his sight off.

This time, instead of seeing darkness, he didn’t see anything at all. He had no vision, and none in his imagination. Rage’s frustration only grew.

What’s wrong with me?

He heard Deceit’s steady breathing. Feeling metallic tears building is his eyes, he quickly shut off his touch and auditory receptors.

Rage felt nothing but himself. He focused on his imagination, his mind’s eyes, but there was nothing. He remembered what it was like to imagine, as Logic could dream up vivid scenes in his minds, he could see the stories of his beloved books unfolding in his head.

Maybe there’s a flaw in my code?

Logan felt his anger building. He switched his senses on and everything came slamming back to him. Beneath his bowler hat Dee was eyeing Logan quizzically.

Logan didn’t want to be looked at. He had failed.

The side took a deep breath.

“I think you should go.”

“Log–what?”

“I need to recharge. It’s best you leave me alone.”

That night Logan might have punched the wall a couple times. And when he couldn’t fully shut himself off, he pulled some of his old Sherlock Holmes books from off one of his shelves. He lost himself in the words, even though he couldn’t picture the story.

That morning, Logan was pondering his own predicament when Remus came bounding in, Janus behind him.

Dark Creativity flung himself onto Logan’s bed, shifting so his feet hung off one end and his head hung upside down at the other.

“Lo Lo!” he exclaimed. “You weren’t at breakfast this morning and Dee and I wanted to check on you.”

“Are you OK?” Deceit asked.

“Maybe he has cancer,” Remus said in a wide-eyed stage whisper.

“I’ve just been thinking. About imagination,” said Logan.

Remus perked up, shooting up to face Logan. “What about it?”

“I don’t have any, Remus.”

Remus shook his head. “But that’s impossible, Lo. How could you dream up all those experiments if you don’t have an imagination?”

"I… I don’t know,” Logan replied. “I can think, but I can’t see my thoughts in my head.”

“Do you even have a brain?” Remus interrupted. “I can get you one!”

Deceit made a face.

“No, I don’t want that,” Rage said. “I’m fine with how I work, even if I’m defective.”

“But you’re not!” Remus cried out, seeming a bit more serious than he had a moment ago. “I’m telling you; you have an imagination; you just haven’t figured out how to use it!

"You can’t play with pictures, right? But can you play with words?”

Now Janus was totally lost as he watched his two grinning boyfriends. Friends that were boys, of course.

“Words…” Logan thought about it. “Like a word association game!” Logan loved word association games; the only form of word play that was tolerable.

Logan might have vibrated a little in his seat. “Quick, Deceit you go!”

Janus hesitated for a moment. “Uhh, imagination.”

“Thoughts,” Logan shot back.

“Dirty!” Remus added.

“Mind.”

“Palace.”

The game went around and around. Deceit wasn’t sure of the point of this exercise, and he dropped out, content to just watch. Remus was certainly enjoying himself. Logan was in the zone.

“Rules.”

“Forbidden.”

“Fruit.”

“Jam.”

“Jelly.”

“Crofter’s.”

As he added that word to the chain, Logan could have sworn he felt a weight in his hands. He looked down to find he was holding a jar of Crofter’s that had certainly not been there before.

Logan jumped off the bed, careful not to drop the precious fruit preserve he had just thought into existence.

“You did it!” Deceit exclaimed.

And it was true. Logan had imagined it, even though he never pictured a single thing the whole time.

Logan was a different, and he operated differently. It was logical that he would have power among words. He surrounded himself with words, from his stories and textbooks to his poetry and facts and chemicals formula. Logan himself was made up of 1 and 0s and rage. And though he might find a more efficient way of accessing his imagination, the robot was pleased with his jar of Crofter’s.

Logan adjusted his bow tie with one hand and held the jar close to his chest with the other.

“So, Logan, can you imagine some for me?” Remus smiled.

“Absolutely not. Any Crofter’s I can imagine is mine.” Logan declared as he popped the lid off the jar.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not much of a writer, and I haven’t had the inspiration to write in years, but I had it today so I made this! It’s a little longer than I intended, but that’s fine. I’ve never written fanfic before, so any criticism or advice would be appreciated. After writing this I headcanon Rage!Logan as having aphantasia haha. I may have projected some of my own neuordivergent traits onto him haha.


End file.
